Harry Potter and the Friendship Test
by Hermione-Jean-Granger Forever
Summary: Lots of things happen this year at Hogwarts, and many friendships will be tested... Will it ever be the same again? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed, annoyed, as Ron Weasley attempted to tickle her using _'rictusempra'_. "Ron, if you can't do this simple spell, you will _never _be able to pass next week's quiz!" Hermione said. "Sorry, Hermione, but I'm not Mr. Perfect like you are!" Ron replied. "Actually Ron, I'd be _Ms. _Perfect, not Mr. Perfect. And I am _not _perfect." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes, and again attempted the spell.

"_Rictusempra!_ _Rictusempra! RICTUSEMPRA!"_ Ron said, aiming his wand at Hermione. "Seriously, Ronald. You might as well be yelling at me." Hermione said. "Why, I ought to -" Ron began. "Will you stop arguing?" Harry Potter said angrily, coming out of the boys' dormitory. "Aw, Come on, Harry!" Fred Weasley said. "This is amusing!" George Weasley said. The twins were acting as if they were eating popcorn, watching Hermione and Ron argue.

"I've got a Quidditch Game tomorrow!" Harry said. He glanced at Fred and George. "_WE'VE _got a Quidditch Game tomorrow!" Then, everyone burst into laughter. "Forget your shirt, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry looked down and his eyes widened. "Uh..." Harry began.

He glanced at Hermione, and realized: _She's the only girl in this room right now! _Harry took Ron's jacket and put it on. "C'mon, Harry! We - or, Fred and I - know you've got a crush on Hermione!" George said. "But seriously, you don't have to show off to her, shirtless!" Fred said. Hermione's eyes widened as well, as her cheeks began to fill with a rosy color. "I do not - " Harry began. "_Rictusempra!"_ Ron said. Hermione gasped as, for half a second, a faint purple light came shooting out of Ron's wand, straight towards her. Then, she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Okay... Ron...! You... did it.. now please! Stop -" Hermione said. Ron automatically stopped the spell. Harry took a step towards Fred and George ("Don't hurt us!") but tripped over Hermione's spell book, and fell - right on Hermione. Not to mention, the jacket had fallen off. Harry caught himself, one arm on the left of Hermione's shoulder, the other on the right.

"Alright, you ALL should be in bed by now, and -" Percy ordered, coming out of the boy's dormitory. He stopped short, seeing Harry and Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione's faces showed horror and embarrassment, although their faces were pink.

Percy pulled up Harry. "Absolutely NO horsing around! You trust me, Professor McGonagall will hear about this first thing tomorrow morning! You'll be lucky if you still go to that Quidditch game of yours tomorrow, Harry! Now off to bed, all of you! NOW!" Percy demanded. Hermione got up and brushed off her robe. Not a word was spoken as each and every student went into their dormitory and fell into a silent sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter, I would have thought you would be on your best behavior! Your Quidditch game IS today! And Ms. Granger, I expect more from you!" Professor McGonagall scolded Harry and Hermione the following morning. "Harry, you consider yourself lucky that you are still going to compete in Quidditch today." Harry smiled the tiniest smile possible.

"However, there are consequences. 15 points from Gryffindor. EACH." Professor McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione's faces fell. The whole of Gryffindor - except maybe Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred, And George - would be furious!

"You are too soft, Professor McGonagall. If they were in my house, I'd take away 20 points each, have them stay away from each other for 3 weeks, and -" Professor Snape began. "Professor Snape, they are in my house, I shall decide how to punish them. Thank you for your suggestions." Professor McGonagall interrupted. She looked back at Harry and Hermione. "You may go." She said shortly.

On the way to the dining hall, Harry started to speak. "Hey 'Mione, I'm really sorry -" Harry started saying. Hermione stopped walking and glared at him. "I do not care, Harry! Breaking the rules to try to save the wizard world is one thing. This is another." Hermione replied. "It may have been an accident, but you should be more careful!" She got in front of Harry and slapped him across the face - very hard.

"OW! 'Mione, what was that for?" Harry asked, on the edge of yelling. "For being an idiot! And do NOT call me 'Mione!" Hermione replied. She ran off to dining room, leaving Harry behind. Harry rubbed the spot where Hermione had slapped him. He saw his reflection in a window and he had a big red hand on his left cheek.

Harry walked into the dining hall, covering his cheek. He walked to where Ron, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting. "What'd you do to 'Mione, Harry?" Fred and George asked at the same time. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Harry replied. "She came in looking so mad, we thought you'd joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or something." Ron said.

Ginny looked at Harry from her seat next to Fred. "Harry, what's happened to your cheek? You're covering it." She asked curiously. "What? Oh, uh... nothing..." Harry replied, putting both hands on his left cheek. Fred and George smiled. "GET HIM!" the twins yelled, and they trampled Harry.

"What's under there, Harry?" George asked, holding down Harry. "C'mon, show us!" Fred said, trying to pry off Harry's hands. "ALRIGHT! Alright, I'll show you..." Harry said angrily. "Deal." Fred and George said, going back to their seats. "Uh... Harry...? If it's, you know, something we don't need to see... then..." Neville said, slurping his orange juice. "Show us, Harry. We'd love to see it!" Ron asked excitedly. "Fine..." Harry replied, and he uncovered his cheek.  
Ron jumped up. "Did that rotten Malfoy smack you?" he asked, furious. "No, Ron! It was..." Harry began. Everyone stared at him. "...Hermione." They stared at each other for a moment, before Ron started to laugh. "Hermione did _that_?" Ron asked. Everyone burst into laughter. Harry got up and sat down in a seat. "Hey... Where is Hermione, anyways?" he asked.

Everyone looked around. "She was here before you walked in..." Ginny said. "She was right next to me!" "I heard Draco say, "Hey, filthy mudblood!" and saw Hermione get up..." Neville said nervously. "WHAT?" everyone else replied, jumping up. "Why didn't you say something, Neville?" Ron asked. "Harry had just gotten here." Neville replied. The 7 of them ran out of the dining hall, shouting, "HERMIONE?" "COME OUT, HERMIONE!" " HEY, 'MIONE!" But there was no reply. "Everyone - be quiet for a second..." Ron said. Everyone quieted down. Then, the 6 heard muffled sniffling.

It was coming from the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They all ran in, and found Myrtle floating around, humming. "Oh, it's you all! Hello!" she said happily. "That friend of yours - Hermione, was it? - is in that stall over there. She's rather upset! Isn't it grand?" All 7 children looked at each other. 'Who should go into Hermione's stall?' Ron mouthed. Fred and George looked as if they were trying not to laugh. 'You, Ron!' They mouthed back. Ron's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. He went in, taking a deep breath.

"H - Hermione?" he said quietly when he entered the big stall. His reply was a sniffle and the sound of a quiet cry. "Ron? What are you d - doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to fight her tears. She turned around. Her eyes were pink from the tears, and her voice was hoarse from sobbing. "Hermione! What happened?" Ron said, concerned. Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence. She only had to say one word to get all of Dumbledore's Army (well, except Luna. She wasn't there) furious. And that one word was, "Draco..." Hermione replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"What'd he do, 'Mione?" Fred yelled from the other side of the stall door. "We'll get him!" George said. "Not to make you seem, you know, pathetic or anything, but I thought him calling you a Mudblood didn't bother you anymore, Hermione.." Harry said to Hermione. "Oh, _shut up, _Harry! That's not what Draco did!" Hermione replied angrily. "Then what'd he do, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "Spill, Hermione." Ginny said. "Alright..." Hermione replied, and began her story:

_"Yes, Draco did call me a Mudblood. And no, Harry, I did _not _get upset because of it. After I ignored him, he, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to pull me out into the hallway. You all were too absorbed in Harry coming in that you didn't notice. Then, - It's okay, Ginny. You're forgiven, it's not your fault - as they pulled me out, I tried to smack all of them as I did to Draco in my third year, but they dodged."_

_" Draco, he... he... he said he would torture my friends in front of me and afterwards, me. Unless I did one thing.. "One single, harmless thing" he said. And he made me..."_

Hermione trailed off, afraid to tell the rest of the story. There was an awkward silence. Of course, Fred and George broke the silence. "What? Made you what?" the twins asked eagerly. "He made me go to this year's Christmas Party with him..." Hermione began. "That's not very bad! You don't have to stay with him the entire time, Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione came out of the stall, looking at her toes sadly. "...Then, in the hallway, he made me... k - kiss him..."

Everyone looked at Hermione, stunned. Even Fred and George didn't know how to bring the laughter back. "I'm not done with my story... not yet... almost." Hermione said quietly. "Go on." Ginny said. "I told him he'd better not do it again, or else. Then, he... well..." Hermione said. She showed her ankle to the crowd, and everyone gasped. There were many bruises, and small cuts. It was slightly swollen, and Hermione was only wearing her sock because the shoe brought too much pain.

"Hermione, you have to go see Madam Pomfrey! It looks like he broke your ankle!" Ginny said worriedly, concern showing on her face. "Alright." Hermione replied. She took a step and started to fall. Harry caught her. She looked up at him for about 2 seconds before wrestling out of his arms. "Do not touch me, Harry Potter." Hermione demanded. Harry put his hands to his sides nervously. Fred and George came to the rescue. "We've gotcha, 'Mione!" George said. "Yup, definitely!" Fred said. They each went to one side of Hermione and held onto her arms. "You can use us crutches!" the twins said jokily.

As the three left, the ones who remained (Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Harry) stared at each other. "I'm going to leave. You three can stay, if you want." Ginny said, and she left. "Uhh... Bye!" Neville said nervously before running out of the bathroom. Ron and Harry stared at each other. "DRACO AND HERMIONE KISSED?" they screamed at the same time. The boys faces were red with fury, and their fists were clenched. "I'm going to get that evil Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Harry agreed. They ran out of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, out to find Draco.

Moaning Myrtle giggled. "That was amusing!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Hermione-

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked as Madam Pomfrey looked at her ankle. "Definitely broken, Miss Granger. I can heal it, though it will be very sore and it will still feel broken." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione sighed. _If only I had dodged him..._ She thought, ashamed of herself.

"How did this happen, Miss Granger? It doesn't seem like an accident." Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione thought for a moment. _Should I tell her? I DO need to tell someone. Draco needs to get into trouble. I can't make something up this quickly... He will get his revenge... _ Hermione burst into tears.

"My dear! Shh... Shh... It's alright, Miss Granger. Hermione, please stop. Just tell me -" Madam Pomfrey began. "DRACO SNOGGED ME! A - AND THEN I SAID STOP AND HE BROKE MY ANKLE!" Hermione screamed through her tears. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the hallway, and spotted Harry and Ron.

-Harry-

"Do you hear that, Ron?" Harry said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah, it sounds like..." Ron replied. The boys looked at each other. "Hermione!" They turned around, and they saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, thank goodness! I need you two to fetch Professor Dumbledore as quickly as possible. Go!" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Harry and Ron nodded, and ran towards Dumbledore's office. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" they yelled, still running. Albus Dumbledore walked smoothly out of his office. "What is it?" "It's...Hermione..." Ron breathed. "She's... bawling..." Harry said. "Where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "Hospital Wing..." The boys said simultaneously.

"Alright, I shall go." Dumbledore said. He glanced at the boys. Running all the way to Dumbledore's office from the Hospital Wing without stopping was quite a challenge. Their faces were red, and they were having trouble breathing. They each had pounding headaches, and coughed every few seconds. "You both should go to Madam Pomfrey, as well. You need to rest."

-Hermione-

Hermione's head was pounding, and her stomach twisted. Had she ever cried so hard in her life? She hadn't stopped, though. "Miss Granger, please, drink this pumpkin juice." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a glass. Hermione sipped it, and the wonderful taste made her cry a tiny bit less. She refused to drink more.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore walked in, Harry and Ron (faces flustered, and looking as though they were going to be sick) barged in the Hospital Wing. "Albus, thank GOODNESS! Mr. Malfoy has injured Miss Granger extremely badly, and not to mention, snogging her in the hallway." Madam Pomfrey explained. Dumbledore set off to fetch Draco, and Madam Pomfrey looked at the boys.

-Hermione and Harry from here on out for the rest of the chapter-

"You both look ill. Come, lie down." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione started to forgive Harry. He and Ron had gone to Dumbledore for her, and obviously ran all the way, even if it meant they felt sick. Ron's face turned pale, then a light shade of green. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly gave him a pail. Hermione winced.

"You're welcome, 'Mione..." Ron managed to mutter before giving in to his stomach. Harry was recovering. He was used to running long distances. Dudley used to make him run 2 miles every day, not stopping.

Madam Pomfrey came towards Hermione, wand aiming at her ankle. She waved her wand. "OW!" Hermione screamed. After a minute or two, the pain was gone. Hermione's ankle looked normal. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said politely. "Oh, it's only my job. Here are your crutched, I'm setting them at the end of the bed. Oh, and -" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and Hermione's ankle was covered in bandages.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "One moment." She said, before leaving the room. Ron looked up from the pail. "Oh..." He moaned. Hermione sighed. "You have yesterday's supper on your chin." She said, annoyed. Ron grabbed a tissue and wiped his chin.

Madam Pomfrey came in. She stuck a thermometer into Ron's mouth. It gave a loud beep, and she pulled it out. She sighed. "102. Mr. Weasley, it seems you have a flu." Madam Pomfrey said. Ron groaned. "I guess I'll have to go into a different room, then?" he asked, annoyed. "Yes. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, are you okay by yourself?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Good bye, Ron." Hermione replied.

Madam Pomfrey whisked a green-looking Ron into another room, leaving the other two alone. Harry was silent. "Harry, I'm sorry, I know it was an accident, I was just so angry, and -" Hermione began. Harry stood up. "Not. Another. Word." He interrupted. He leaned over. Hermione's heart fluttered, and she sat up. Harry and Hermione kissed. Not only kissed, they were snogging. Then, with no warning, Ron burst into the room.

"I'm better now - WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?" Ron yelled. Harry quickly leaped back onto the bed. "Ron! Hello, Um... We... we were just..." Hermione stuttered. Both Harry and Hermione were shocked to see Ron's face break into a huge grin. "Bloody hell, it's about time." Ron said. Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Harry. The trio erupted in a fit of laughter.


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IT IS A NOTE

Here's a note for all you people who have been criticizing me:

_I edited it. _It was an _**accident**_ that I put Luna into Gryffindor, being as most of the important characters are in Gryffindor, I was used to it. I edited it to make it make more sense. By the way, I'm eleven years old. I hope that explains why my story isn't perfect. I'm not Miss Perfect. Please, stop criticizing me. It made me cry, reading those mean reviews (Except for your review, AllWasWell07. I liked your review because it wasn't criticism). If you don't like my story, you don't need to read it.

Thank you.

- Hermione-Jean-Granger Forever


End file.
